Searching For Answers Fanfiction
by IWantDeanBACK
Summary: This is a fanfiction that takes place 2 months after Deans death. I;m not perfect, but I tried to stay to the characteristics of the characters, and to make it a bit funny, but thats for oyu to judge...


Searching for Answers

**Sam lifted his head up from the body; hair wet with blood, sweat, and debris. His face looked bright orange from the glow of the rising sun that shone from the window just about 4 feet from where Sam stood. He took a look around the small 20 by 20 wooden shack. There was no bed, but a large purple and blue carpet was spread out on the floor along with a small magenta love seat pillow. Besides that was a tiny wooden, now blood splattered, side table where vodka bottles and an ashtray once lay; now spread out on the floor, broken. **

**The body was now in Sam's arms. He began caring it out of the wooden framed doorway, the small screen door that was once the only thing blocking millions of mosquitoes from entering the small home, hanging crooked from its hinges.**

**He sat the body on the ground, grabbed the large steel shovel from the back of the impala, and started digging. He dug only about a foot deep when he stopped to wipe the sweat from his eyes, courtesy of the hot and humid New Jersey summer. **

**After about 6 minutes of digging, Sam rolled the man's head over the 3 foot deep hole, grabbed the knife from the its side harness, then stabbed the mans neck and began draining the mans blood into the hole. After completely draining the body, he started to fill the hole with dirt, making sure the dirt absorbed the blood before he threw more in. Suddenly, he felt a small rhythmic vibration from deep within his pant pockets. He reached for his cell phone within his pocket and placed it to his ear.**

**"Hello?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, voice tired from digging.**

**"Sam? Sam, where the hell are you? I've been looking all over town for you. Please tell me you didn't go after that Markis kid," yelled a ruff, low toned voice from the other end of the call.**

**Sam took a deep breath, let it out, then answered. "I had no choice Bobby, I have questions and Markis was the closest thing to an answer."**

**"Was? Aw Sam, please tell me you didn't kill him?" Bobby replied.**

**"What was I going to do Bobby, he attacked me out of nowhere and almost killed me!" Sam said in a now normal, healthy voice due to many deep breaths and a swig of a water bottle from the trunk.**

**"Yeah, because he thought you were Satan himself Sam. You know what Gordon has those hunters believing. They all think your some kinda freaking demon ever since De-" Bobby stopped, remembering Sam's reaction when Dean's name was mentioned.**

**Sam tensed, knowing what Bobby meant. He took another deep, shaky breath, let it out, and replied. "Bobby, I don't care what they think and I don't care what they do I need my brother back and I'll do everything in my power to get him."**

**"Yeah? Well, look where that's got yeah! Markis is dead, you haven't got no answers, and now Gordon has proof that you're on the demon side. God damn it, why can't you just do what I say!" Bobby yelled in a loud, frustrated tone.**

**Sam, full of anger and frustration, pressed the disconnect button on his phone and placed it back into his pocket. He checked the hole to make sure no blood was showing, and threw the tools back into the car. Before closing the trunk, Sam grabbed a large tank of oil and a lighter and started soaking the shack inside and out. He took one last look around, then lit the lighter and threw it into the house where it immediately set ablaze. He then bent down towards the body, and threw it into the blazing house. **

**Sam stood watching the house burn, thinking about the questions that still haven't been answered. He snarled, then got into the black 67 chevy impala, and drove away from the house, tires screeching from the friction of the old concrete road.**

**The sun was now high in the sky. Sam shook his head as to shake away the wooziness from him. After driving for 34 hours, the only thing keeping him awake were the loud bumps of the Impala against the old dirt road, and the left over adrenaline from the fight he had only about 8 hours ago. Finally giving up on driving another 16 hours, Sam pulled into a small building titled 'The red roof inn.' He parked the car, then walked through the glass doors and into the lobby.**

**Sam hit the small, metal bell that lay on a yellow tiled check in desk. Next to it lay an old looking cash resister and a small dead looking ficus. Sam took a look around the room, looking for something to distract him from waiting. The walls were a dark red and were decorated with gold swirls and lines that cress-crossed over each other. In the far left hand corner sat another ficus, dying due to the lack of sun and, possibly, water. The carpet was a dark red, probably once a beautiful dark orange, but warn over the years from dirt and lack of cleaning. The room broke off into two sets of hall ways, one leading down to a large set of rooms and the other a set of stairs. The color made the room hot and sticky. Not a big surprise due to the thick and humid Ohio summer. Sam wondered why they didn't open a window to let in some air, but quickly dismissed the idea to wonder why nobody was answering the ding of the bell. **

**He tried the bell again, and this time waited about 5 minutes until he lost his patience and began to hit it multiple times. Finally, he saw a dark shape move in the small room behind the desk.**

**"Hey, I've been ringing this bell for 10 minutes." He called out to the shape in a frustrated tone.**

**When there was no answer, he walked into the room and called out again. "Hey, are you gonna answer me or what." **

**He reached out again to turn the person over, and jumped back from surprise. There hung a man in his late 40's, neck snapped to the side from the force of the rope. His eyes were yellow and blood-shot, tone white, his skin was rotting so badly that if you poked it, it would make a loud squishy noise like a sponge. He was their at least a week, maybe 14 days. He bloody Hawaiian tee shirt, brown Bermuda shorts, and yellow sandals were covered in brown, dried up blood. **

**Sam covered his nose to keep the smell of rot from entering. He looked around the room for a sign of life, but found none. He directed his gaze back to the corpse and, after a few minutes of feeling sorry for the old man, Sam walked out of the room to search for survivors. **

**He decided to take the hallway leading to the stairs but, after taking a glance down the stairs and finding that they were hidden in pitch black darkness, he thought twice about going down and breaking his ankle on a missed step, so he went back out to the impala to search for a flashlight. **

**Sam reached into his pocket and fished out his keys, jangling and bouncing as he searched for the one that fit the lock. After about 30 seconds of searching, Sam finally found the right key and opened the trunk. He bent down to start searching through the mess of guns, knives, and other hunting tools when suddenly a soft set of foot steps came from behind him. He grabbed a knife from within the clatter of tools, and continued to act like he was searching. When the foot steps were close enough, he spun around, knife ready, and swung waist high.**

**"Holy sam! Can't you just say hi instead of trying to kill me every time you see me?" Screamed a tall, blonde woman. She look around her early 20's and wore black nikes, jeans, and a denim jacket over a red tang top with a tear where the blade and the material met. She was holding her hand over her stomach to stop the bleeding.**

**"Ruby, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam said in a confused voice.**

**Ruby rolled her eyes, and replied in an irritated tone. "Well, obviously to find out what the hell happened here. It's a blood bath. Everybody in town has either killed themselves or died." **

**Sam creased his eye brows in confusion. "If everybody here were dead, wouldn't someone figure it out and send somebody here to investigate?"**

**"They did," Ruby began. "but as soon as they crossed into town, they went crazy and dropped. Just like the rest of them." **

**"Then why aren't I dead?" Sam asked in a confused tone.**

**"Well, I'm no expert, but I think it's because of that demon juice you got running through your veins." She said, shrugging.**

**Sam sighed, and took another look at his surroundings. "What about a demonic virus?" he said with a pout.**

**Ruby turned to Sam with a surprised look on her face. "Where'd you get that idea?"**

**Sam hesitated for a few heartbeats, wondering if he should tell her about that strange day in River Grove. "Let's just say I've have a… expert's view on the topic."**

**Ruby just stood there starring at Sam, trying to read his expression. After starring at him like a complete idiot for about 2 minutes, she gave up with a simple mummer of "ok."**

"**Can't be, if it were a demonic virus I would know about it." **

"**Yeah, how?" Sam asked in a judgmental tone.**

"**Because, Sam, if it were a demonic virus then I would be able to feel it. A Demonic virus is sort of like a side effect to the influence of a demon's abilities. This means a demon has to be extremely strong, even if it is intended. Such a powerful demon could be sensed hundreds of miles away, you just need to know what you're looking for and believe me, I've looked." She explained in a cocky tone. **

**Sam sighed. "Ok then, what else do we got besides the town went crazy and everybody died."**

**Ruby shrugged. "Nothing I guess. We could take a closer look at the bodies, but I'm not expert."**

**"Well, we can at least try can't we? There's a guy in the back room of the motel, wanna take a look at him?"**

**Ruby nodded, and then followed Sam back into the hot, musky motel. **

**"Christ, it smells like in here!" She exclaimed. **

**"Yeah, that would be the rotting body. You'd think a demon would know the smell considering you walk around in dead corpses…" Sam replied as he lifted up the shelf that blocked anyone from going into the backroom. **

**"The bodies we walk around in aren't rotting Sam, they stop rotting completely once we get inside of them." She snapped. **

**Sam shrugged, and then continued into the back room. **

**"So where's the guy?" Ruby asked, looking around the room.**

**Sam creased his eyebrows in confusion, and joined Ruby in her hopeless attempt to find the body.**

**"Sam," Ruby asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm no Sherlock Holmes, but if a corpse goes missing when no one is around to move it…"**

**They starred at each other in wide eyed terror, and then turned around to see the man standing behind them, neck hanging off the side attached only by a thin patch of spine. In his hand was a kitchen knife worthy of a part in any Michael Meyers film.**

**"Shit." They both said in union. **

**Just as the zombie raised his arm to attack, a gun shot sounded from the lobby and the zombie's head fell to the floor with a thud, neck almost completely blown off. The remainder of the body collapsed onto the floor and started disincarnating into ash. **

**Sam looked up to see who fired the gun. There, in the lobby, stood a girl about 5'11 with copper colored hair cut down to her shoulders. Her right eye was blue, but the one on the left, which was hidden by a long set of bangs, was ****red****. She was wearing a light auburn jacket over a ****red**** tang-top, a pair of ****red**** and black shorts, and black Nikes with a ****red**** swoosh. She was holding a .378 Weatherby Magnum at her side, and had an athletic figure.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Blurted Ruby.**

**"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head. I just shot a zombie that was about to kill you and all, no need for thanks." The girl replied in sarcastic tone.**

**"Thanks, but who are you." Sam asked.**

**Ruby glanced at the girl's left eye. "More like 'what are you'…"**

**The girl sighed. "My name's Voldemort, and I'm Satan's spawn. Better run before I burn your eyes out with my acid like spit."**

**"Ok can the sarcasm!" Sam snapped.**

**"Why, I only use fresh sarcasm, never canned!" She said with an innocent smile which quickly faded when she saw the angry look on Sam's face.**

**"Ok calm down, didn't mean to anger big ol' Sammy." **

**"How do you know my name?" **

"**Well, I was looking for you and damn you are not an easy person to find. I had to kill like 8 people to find to next 3 dudes I had to beat the out of to find this guy named. Bobby who, shockingly, didn't know where you were exactly but knew you were somewhere in Ohio, so I had to hack into the state police computers to activate the gps in your phone…" **

**She starred at Sam for a few seconds, looking for some sort of remorse, but found him starring at her like he was waiting for something.**

**"Yeah… anyway…my names Vy, and I think I might know a way to get your brother out of hell."**

**(Note: just thought I should highlight the reds...you know, to give the fact that she likes red more attention.)**

**Sam stood there, starring at the girl. For 2 months, he's been looking for a way to bring Dean back. He killed, injured, and stole. He even hurt the people that stood by him after all that he had done. He sunk to the lowest low he could ever imagine and just like that, out of no where, this girl tells him she knows how to bring him back. It had to be a lie, no, it was a lie.**

**"You're joking," He whispered.**

**The girl twisted her mouth to the side and looked up to the ceiling as to pretend to think. "Mmmm, no." She said finally, returning to her normal, blank expression.**

**Sam thought for a moment. "Let me guess, he won't be completely human."**

**"Nope. All human," Vy said pleasantly.**

**"In a different body?" He asked.**

**"Nope." **

**Completely stumped, Sam decided to give in. If this girl really knew how to bring Dean back, he wasn't going to stop her. **

"**How?" He asked.**

"**Oh, come on Sam you don't seriously believe this chick! Some random girl shows up, gun in hand and says she has something that you want, it's a trap Sam!" Ruby explained, clearly irritated.**

"**Ok, could you please make her shut up before I blow her head off too? Her voice is about as annoying as Alvin the chipmunks' and it's seriously starting to piss me off...not to mention her matter-of-fact tone. I mean come on Ruby, if there's going to be a stupid, clueless person in here you're gonna be my vote," Vy replied.**

"**Bite me." **

"**Well, I can see why the zombie aimed for you." She said.**

"**Ok enough!" Sam shouted. "You said you knew a way to bring Dean back, how?"**

"**Well," Vy started, "we need to start gathering some-"**

"**No, I mean how do you know?" Sam interrupted. **

"**Look, we don't have time for this. Now do you want to bring your brother back or not?" She replied.**

"**Yeah, I do. But Ruby is right; I have no reason to trust you. All I know about you is your name, and that you have a red eye. Right now I'm thinking demon. The only reason I'm not going for the holy water is because you may be able to help me. Now talk." **

**Vy sighed. "Very assertive today aren't we? I'm just a normal regular hunter. This eye," She pointed to her left eye, and then continued. "is just a mark from a fire that burnt down my house when I was 6 months old. Sound familiar to you?"**

**Sam hesitated. "How did you know about that?"**

"**Well, before I killed and crippled those 11 people, I made them do this strange thing called talking. It's essential when your trying to get, sound it out with me, in-for-ma-tion."**

"**Would you stop being a smart ass!" Sam said, extremely irritated.**

"**Nah, I'm good." Vy said with a teeth flashing, bright, innocent smile.**

"**Wait, since when did fire give you a red eye?" Ruby asked with a questioning gaze.**

"**As far as I know, it doesn't. But flying glass tends to do some bad damage."**

"**Alright, but you still didn't tell us how you know of a way to bring Dean back." Sam stated.**

**Vy reached into her bag and pulled out a large, 8x6 black book. The cover looked like black gold and was decorated with various pentagrams and dried up blood splatters. On the front read 'Regnum umbra'.**

"'**Regnum umbra', Kingdom of shadows? What the hell is that?" Ruby asked in a confused tone.**

"**Hell, genius, hell. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, only someone with a dvd player and a copy of the 9****th**** gate." Vy replied.**

"**Or a bible." Sam added.**

**Vy rolled her eyes."Anyway, there is a ritual that can bring your brother back fully intact, and completely human, but it'll cost yeah big time." **

"**What will we need?" Sam asked.**

"**Well, I have most of the stuff but a sacrifice is needed." **

"**Great, so a baby or a virgin?" **

"**Neither. We need someone who is related to death. A doctor, someone who almost died, necromancer…"**

"**Necromancer? Wait, so a Necromancer did this?" Sam asked.**

"**Not just any necro, a crazy one who likes to kill. Can I get a woot woot?"**

**Sam gave Vy a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-are-you-crazy?' look, and walked past her and to the impala, Ruby on his tail.**

"**Kill joy…" Vy murmured to herself, and then followed Sam through the glass doors and into the parking lot. **

"**Ok, so we need to find this necromancer, and kill her?" Sam asked Vy.**

**Vy shook her head, and started to explain. "No, we need to knock her out and bring her to the cross-road nearest to Dean's death. And we need Dean's body."**

"**Great, so where do we start?" Ruby asked.**

"**We could try to follow a zombie back to the necro, but I doubt that will happen considering zombies don't need to be near the necromancers to get orders."**

"**Then what do we do?" Sam asked as he leaned against the side of the impala.**

**Vy smiled with excitement. "What I do best, torture. We capture a zombie, and torture it until it spits out the location of the necro."**

"**Great, but how do you expect to capture a zombie?"**

**Vy smiled, walked out to the middle of the street, spread out her arms, looked up into the sky and started screaming. "Hey zombies, I bet you're hungry! Come on out and get some fresh 100 beef, no fillers added! Come on dumb asses, I'll kill 7 in one swing! That's me, the Tailor!"**

"**The tailor?" Said Sam as he walked over to Vy.**

"**What, never read the Grimm fairy tails?" Asked Vy.**

**Sam was about to open his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud, ear piercing, shriek. Vy and Sam turned around, only to find a small 5'8 women with black hair, blue eyes, and a long white dress decorated with blue flowers and matching sandals. Her arm was on the ground, flopping and struggling to get back to its body. Beside her stood Ruby with a large machete in her hands.**

"**Hey look, it actually worked." Vy chuckled as she pointed to the zombie.**

**Sam stared at her with a relieved and surprised expression.**

**Vy was sitting on the side of a wooden dining table. She was turning a small hunting knife in her hands as she watched Sam and Ruby tie up the zombie, trying to avoid her snapping teeth.**

"**You know, this would be a lot easier if you would get your ass up and help…" Ruby said in an annoyed tone as she finished tying the rope that was holding the zombie's chest to the steel kitchen chair.**

"**Yeah I could, but then I wouldn't be able to sit on my ass." Vy said with her sarcastic smile.**

**Ruby rolled her eyes, and rechecked the knot before she stepped away. Sam finished the wrist and ankle knots then joined Vy on the table.**

"**You ready?" Sam asked Vy in a breathy tone.**

**Vy nodded as she sheathed the knife into its inner pant holster. She walked over to the zombie, and knelt down on one knee in front of her.**

"**What are you gonna do, propose to her?" Ruby asked sarcastically.**

**Vy ignored her and continued to stare at the zombie. "You know, normally I would start with someplace fun. Like, carving out your knee cap or… stabbing you in your left shoulder… but I actually have a goal here, so let's cut to the chase. You have something I want. We can either do this the hard way, or we can do this the even harder way. There is no good cop and bad cop, because both ways are going to end with you dieing. The only difference is whether or not you volunteer. What's your answer?"**

**The zombie murmured worthless noise, and continued snapping.**

"**How are we supposed to get information out of that?" Sam asked, irritated.**

**Vy sighed. "I didn't think she was this bad…" **

"**Great, so we have nothing!" Ruby said, throwing her hands up into the air.**

"**Calm down. All it means is that I have to do something I was trying to avoid." Vy replied.**

"**Oh, so now you're gonna sleep with her?" Ruby asked.**

**Vy stood and turned to Ruby with an annoyed expression. "Oh my god do you hear yourself? Your come backs are so bad, I think you and Simon Cowell should team up and write a book about how to trash talk like a nerdy little white dude." She snapped.**

"**Ruby, shut the hell up. Vy, what ever you're gonna do, do it. I don't want to wait around all day." Sam yelled.**

**Vy nodded, and turned back to the zombie. She put her hand on top of the Zombie's moving head, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.**

**Almost instantly the zombie started screeching in pain. Her eyes were so wide, they looked like they were about to shoot out of her eyes. Vy's head snapped back and her eyes started moving back and forth. **

**After a few seconds of this routine, Vy pulled her hand off the now still, dead zombie, turned to Sam and Ruby, and collapsed to the floor. **

**Sam rushed to her aid. Ruby followed, slowly. **

"**Vy, Vy! Wake up!" He yelled as he lifted her head up from the floor.**

**Vy grunted as she opened her eyes. She lifted her head a bit to stare at Sam, but fell back down. "Jesus Christ!" She yelled as she covered her eyes with her hand. "Fuck! Damn... FUCK!"**

"**Are you ok?" Sam asked with a worried look on his face.**

**Vy starred at Sam with an angry expression. "Do I fucking look ok to you? How about you stab yourself in the head with a knife 4 times until in goes through to the other side, and then tell me if your handy-dandy!"**

"**Then you shouldn't have tried something as stupid as reading a dead persons mind." Ruby replied. **

**Vy glared at Ruby. "Well it worked didn't it?"**

"**Wait, what?!" Sam asked confused.**

"**Yeah, I can sorta read minds. Surprise! Anyway, I know where the Necro is. Sam, do you think you can help me stand?"**

**Sam nodded, and lifted her slowly to her feet. "So where is she?" He asked Vy.**

"**45th street west. You drive because I can't and I hate the chick." She replied.**

**Rolling his eyes, Sam walked back to the car, Ruby and Vy following behind him.**

"**What kind of name is Vy anyway?" Ruby asked as Vy was about to slid into the back seat of the impala.**

"**It's not." She replied as she closed the door.**


End file.
